


One Stormy Night

by Ryunna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: :), M/M, Raihan has commitment issues, and the two of them have a... vaguely mentioned history, but this fic is sfw otherwise!, one shot coming right up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryunna/pseuds/Ryunna
Summary: It wasn't supposed to rain tonight; that, Raihan knew for sure. Thankfully he wouldn't be trapped out in the storm for long!
Relationships: Leon/Raihan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 301





	One Stormy Night

The thunder came seemingly out of nowhere. Sure, it had been slightly overcast all day, but Raihan had triple-checked the weather report and it said nope, no chance of rain, just clouds passing by. Lightning streaked the sky and he heard the familiar plip of rain on the dry grass around him. He may have loved weather like this when battling but he was in no state to be caught out in a storm right now.

The rain began to fall harder as Raihan made his way to Postwick. It was a less than 10-minute walk away but each second outside was another pelting from the huge droplets shooting down from the clouds. The winds began to pick up and Raihan was cursing ever leaving Hammerlocke that day.

It had all started as a way to clear his mind. Just come to the nice, rural areas around Route 1 and eat a picnic with his pokemon. Snap a few pics, even, browse social media, watch some funny videos... he was starting to realize that his phone might be part of the problem. Things hadn't been so good for him lately. He was stressed out, tired, worn thin, and it felt like he never caught a break. Thankfully the gym challenge had slowed down a bit, but unfortunately, it hadn't made too much of a difference. People always seemed to need the gym leader for something or other.

Finally. Postwick. He went around the stone wall and passed by the tiny battle arena set up in the yard of a house he was rather familiar with. He was shivering like crazy now, even his trusty sweater was drenched and no longer a source of warmth. But his troubles would soon be over. He stood on the porch, knocked on the door, and waited.

"Raihan? Oh my god, what are you doing out here? It's pouring!" Leon stood in the doorway, dressed in pyjamas, his hair an unruly mess draped over his shoulders and his beard overgrown and gruff. To Raihan, however, he was an angel sent from the heavens.

"Can I spend the night?" he asked through chattering teeth. "Taxis won't fly in storms like this."

Leon ushered him in without another word.

"You have to get out of those clothes," he said. "Come upstairs to my room. I have some stuff you can borrow."

Raihan worried about dripping all over the house but Leon grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, not giving him time to respond. Once in Leon's bedroom, Raihan was seated on the bed despite his soaked-through shorts and Leon rummaged through his dresser for suitable clothes. In the end, he settled for some sweatpants and a hoodie with the gym challenge logo on it, chucking them over at Raihan and demanding he change immediately.

"Aren't you going to... leave the room?" Raihan asked.

"Why would I? You uncomfortable with me around?" Leon retorted, crossing his arms and smirking.

"L-look..." Raihan unzipped his sweater. "I know we've had our- flings... but like, I didn't come here for that. I just needed to get out of the rain."

Leon blinked, trying not to look as put out as he felt.

"Ok, sorry, didn't mean to come off too strong... why don't we start again?" he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll boil some water for tea and we can get you all warmed up, how's that sound?"

"Please," Raihan replied. Leon left him to change and went back downstairs. He and Raihan may have been rivals, then done some more regretful stuff when under the influence, but underneath it all he truly cared about him. He'd been waiting for Raihan to come around and admit that he had feelings too, but... he never seemed to care about what they had. Sighing, he filled the kettle and grabbed two dark green mugs, plunking a bag of Galarian Breakfast tea in each.

Upstairs in Leon's room, Raihan was finally out of the cold, wet clothes and changed slowly into Leon's provided attire. As he pulled on the hoodie, which was just around his size, he got a deep whiff of Leon's smell. It was enough to make his face heat up and his heart flutter a little bit, remembering the things they'd done together, the way Leon made him feel.

It was tough, though. He didn't like to talk about the stuff plaguing him mentally. Working through self-esteem issues and rejection sensitivity made him fearful of any kind of commitment, even if it was to his lifelong rival and best friend, the person he knew he was in love with since he was old enough to feel love. Leon didn't deserve the burden of his troubles, his worries, his neediness.

Despite knowing better, Raihan held the neckline of the hoodie to his face and breathed in deeply. It was relaxing, comforting, it made him feel safe. He got off Leon's bed and went to meet his friend downstairs.

"You look cozy," Leon said. He was holding two steaming mugs of steeped tea, making his way over to the couch. "I was worried I'd have to come up and help you, with how long you were taking."

Raihan rolled his eyes, though hearing Leon say so made his heart skip a beat.

"Let's just have the tea, shall we?" He went to the couch and slumped down on it. Instinctively he was going to pull his phone out from the hoodie pocket where he'd tucked it away, but something nagged at him, telling him to leave it.

"Sure, sure," Leon said, handing one of the mugs to Raihan. "I put some milk and honey in it, just the way you like it."

Raihan blushed, taking a sip. It was exactly the way he liked it, making his face heat up even more. If there was one upside to being this flustered, it was that he didn't feel as wet and miserable anymore.

"So..." Raihan asked, blowing on the drink. "Where are Hop and your mum?"

"They're off with Gloria's family in Circhester for the weekend, actually, some big festival going on with the market. I decided to come down and spend some time at the house, just to unwind, y'know?" Leon replied, sipping his tea, which he took black.

"I see. I actually was down here for similar reasons," Raihan said. "Feeling too... cooped up in the gym. Wanted to spend some time away from the big city."

"I feel you," Leon said. "How're you doing? Warmed up any?"

"I'm quite warm, thanks," Raihan said, and he meant it. "I-" He paused. Should he say it? "I'm glad you were here to let me in."

Leon was taken aback. He almost spilled his tea. His heart rate picked up and he glanced over at Raihan, only to see him focusing his eyes intently on the carpet in front of them. Was he... shy? Nervous?

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but..." Leon said. "I'm glad you got caught out in that storm. It feels like I never get to see you anymore."

Raihan turned his gaze up to meet Leon's.

"T-the tea's real good, thanks," he said a little too quickly. "You know me so well."

"After all these years, I'd sure hope to," Leon said.

They continued drinking tea in silence, now and then looking over at one another. When their mugs were empty, Leon took them back to the kitchen and left them in the sink, sitting right back next to Raihan on the couch, scooching just a little closer.

"Are you sure you've warmed all the way up?" he asked. Raihan scowled.

"You better not be trying any funny business," he replied, crossing his arms. Leon shook his head and laughed.

"I just thought maybe... you could use a hug."

Raihan opened his mouth and closed it again pursing his lips. He couldn't bring himself to answer the question, so he simply uncrossed his arms and turned slightly to face Leon better. Gently, Leon reached his arms over and embraced Raihan, pulling him close.

"If you'd feel more comfortable," he said quietly in Raihan's ear. "I can take the couch. You have my bed."

"I-I don't mind if we share..." Raihan replied, voice shaking. "But... you have to promise just to hold me. Like this."

"I promise."


End file.
